


Stay

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: He can't help but ask her.





	Stay

"You could stay," Lucifer said. Tentatively. Hopefully. And then spoiled it with a particularly cheeky grin. "The bed is quite big enough for two, as you well know, having shared it with me once before." 

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought I kicked you out. And." She held up a finger, not quite shaking it him. "I was drunk!" 

"And naked, don't forget." 

"Gah! Why do I even talk to you about these kinds of things?" 

"Because we're partners, Detective, and partners seem to do a lot of talking." Lucifer sighed gustily. "There are many other things partners could be doing, you know." He waggled his eyebrows as if she wouldn't know what he was insinuating. 

"No. No." Chloe swept that idea away with both hands. "None of that. We're partners. Platonic. Partners. And, as such, I need to be going. Home. To check on whatever scary thing your bartender is teaching my daughter tonight." 

Lucifer rose to his feet to follow her to the lift. "You do know your offspring is in excellent hands with Maze." He back-pedaled a bit at the expression on Chloe's face. "Well, at least she's well-protected! No one could even approach your child with Maze on duty." A part of him wished Mazikeen was still watching his back but that was water under the bridge or something. One of these days he'd have to figure out a way to bring her back but for now, her affection for the Detective's spawn meant Chloe had a ready babysitter without having to rely on Dan the Douche. 

"Yes, but we have a night time ritual," Chloe said, stepping into the lift. She turned around to face Lucifer, somehow ignoring his disappointed expression. "I read her a story, we talk about our days, and she goes to bed." Her own expression softened. "And I watch her go to sleep." 

"Sounds ghastly," Lucifer said. 

She nodded in that way that meant she had no understanding why he might say that. "Well, be that as it's may, I'm going home." The doors started together. "Good night, Lucifer." 

"It could be!" he shouted but the doors closed and the lift descended. Another sigh, but softer. Less dramatic. "You could stay," Lucifer repeated, knowing how unlikely it might ever be.


End file.
